


Date of Birth: July 7th 1994

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, i just got ZenWriter and i was trying it out, i made me sad, this is short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a lot of feelings, he writes them down. (summary is shit just read it though it's short and kinda (really) sad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date of Birth: July 7th 1994

Ashton Irwin .

**Birth Name:** Ashton Fletcher Irwin (he always said he hated his middle name, i never believe him)

**D.O.B:** July 7, 1994 (we used to always celebrate his birthday by ourselves, even if there were plans we would do something just the two of us)

**Age:** 20 (young... too young for this)

**Education** : Attended/Graduated Richmond High School (He would always complain about school when he was there but sometimes i would catch him looking at photos with a fond smile)

**Eye colour:** Hazel/green (they used to shine so brightly, they ysed to have light)

**Hair Colour:** Light brown (it was so fluffy.. and soft, so soft to the touch it was unbelievable)

**Height:** 6 feet (I could tuck his head under my chin when we hugged, he used to always say he could hear my heartbeat faster when we did)

**Weight:** 78 Kilograms (he was so strong, he would always lift me up when we were at home, and no matter how many times i told him not to he always knew that i loved it)

**Arm Span:** 176 cm (His arms were so strong, he was so strong in general)

**Family members/relations:** Anne Marie Irwin (mother) Harry Irwin (brother) Lauren Irwin (sister)

**Spouce/Significant other:** Luke Hemmings (Fiance) (I remember when he proposed... he had it all planned out with Calum and Michael but it didn't work, he said the plan was to take me out on a romantic dinner then propose to me at the cinema where we met, but the car broke down and he ended up getting down on one knee with the stars shining above us waiting for a tow truck)

**Date of decease:** August 12 2016 (I remember running to his hospital room as soon as i knew the number, i ran as fast as i my legs would carry me and he was there. He looked so small and fragile against the stark white of the hospital bed, to unlike what he usually was. A ball of colour and energy. There were hushed words, murmered "I love you"s and tears... there were a lot of tears. He was alive in hispital for 4 hours before his heart stopped beating...)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He was the love of my life... the light that guided me in the darkness and now that light is gone. I'm left stumbling around in pitch black because my light, my reason for existing is gone. I don't know what to do without him, im so lost.

There is nothing i can do to bring him back and i know that, i know there there is nothing that can be done. i can't leave and join him because I have Sofia to look after, our beautiful daughter to look after. She has Ashtons eyes and his smile... whenever she smiles i see Ashtons and sometimes it pains me beyond belief but other times... it brings me a sense of hope or something like it. And her eyes are exactly the same as his, whenever i see the combination, his eyes and his smile replicated on our baby girl i know... i know that he isn't gone. Not really. Because he lives in the memories of us and he lives in our daughter.

 

Ashton I love you, forever and always to the end of time...

 

-Luke Hemmings (yours always)

 

 

_Luke..... I love you too... always... and forever... to the end... of time_


End file.
